


The Girl of the Future

by Dalilt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Daydreaming, Dreams vs. Reality, Plans For The Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalilt/pseuds/Dalilt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little essay about a girl who refuses to see the present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl of the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Another of those old works.. Altough I haven't really written anything recently, so are they still considered old?

There are people who live in the past, people who live in the present and there are people who live in the future. Everyone is different. Some live in more than one time, others give themselves to one and never look at the others.

Let me tell you a story about a girl that lived in the future. She didn't know about the past and she didn't care about the present. She lived in the future and the future lived for her. When she was little, nobody though it was weird, it was normal, the little girl wanted to be an astronaut; she was going to be an artist or a model. She wanted to be everything. However, everything grows, that is the unbreakable rule since the old times.

The little girl became a little woman. She hadn't lost her desire to be everything. After all she could see herself as a splendid person brilliant at everything she did, and globally known and respected. Therefore, the little woman continued to live in the future, where everything was possible. She did not remember the previous day, for that was past and she didn't know what was happening for she didn't like the present.

The little woman continued to grow and became an elderly woman. However, one day, the now old woman descended from the clouds and came to the present. When she did so, she cried, for she had lost her entire live searching for a future, not remembering that the future is the result of our actions on the present. Suddenly she was old and alone, suddenly all her dreams died and she had no future.  
She never had a future because she never lived in the present.

"You can't change the past, but you can ruin the present by worrying about the future" An*

**Author's Note:**

> *AN: If someone knows where this quote is from please tell me.


End file.
